ZSF2/Willy MacLowry
Condition *'Pending Points': 0 (This is blank at the beginning) *'Wounds': N/A (Characters lack wounds at the beginning) Skills (Add and remove sections and slots for skills as they are earned.) Attributes *'Endurance:' +20 *'Agility:' +15 *'Strength:' +15 *'Stamina:' +11 *'Perception:' +7 *'Precision:' -5 Combat *'Swords: '+18 *'Armor Training:' +5 Unarmed *'Brute Force: '+15 Leadership *'Intimidate: '+10 Recreational *'Bagpipes: '+5 Survival *'Stealth:' -10 Vehicles *'Driving:' -5 Perks *'Perk Name' (+Skill Level Acquired) Flaws *'Illiterate' **Will can't read or write. He can't learn via written materials. Items Weapons *'(+)Claymore '''30/1/+5; -15 Heavy, -5 Exotic *'Fair (=) Brass Knuckles:' -10 Leth when using fists. Armor *'Leather Jacket (Light Armor):' +15 defense, +17 from Armor Training Consumables *'Consumable Name/Condition': (effect) (x__) Tools *'(-) Belt w/ pouch, holds 1 item-unit of stuff, doesn't count towards overall weight Quick Rolls Combat Defense +32 Claymore d100+17 Unarmed 2d100+15 '''Note: +4 LR piercing on the claymore! REMEMBER THIS, BARON. Magic Tools Other History "Dancin'-Feet" Willy MacLowry is an illiterate back-country brute from a small, isolated village in Scotland. Shortly after he was born, his family moved from Ruchill in Glascow to the coast in the hopes that they could escape lives of petty crime and violence. Willy grew up as a laborer on a few farms and regularly participated in traditional village competitions, showing off a great enthusiasm for wielding the sword and a talent for boxing. At age 18 Willy caught the attention of an old friend of his father who was visiting from the city. He offered the MacLowrys a chance for Willy to be taken back to Glascow and given not only a proper education, but also a chance to use his talents and impressive frame for more than hard labor on a rapidly-failing farm. His father, despite his wife's protests, agreed and Willy was taken back to the city. It didn't take long for the man to get Willy two jobs - one as a bouncer at his pub, the Broken Bottle, and another as a regular in the pub basement's pit fights and unlicensed boxing matches. Willy loved every minute of it, preferring a nightly drunken bar brawl over a dull life of menial labor on the farm. Despite his reputation as an untintelligent brute and a bit of a scoundrel, MacLowry was relatively well-liked by the bar patrons and residents of the neighborhood. During one particularly busy night at the Broken Bottle, Willy got in a fight with a particularly tenacious patron visiting from overseas. The fight did more than trash a few tables and ended with a hospital visit for both men, but Willy was approached by his assailant's associate; a man who introduced himself as an American boxing promoter. The man he'd gotten into a slugging match with was a retired professional fighter who wanted to know if Willy was interested in making a name for himself besides the bouncer for a Glaswegian pub. Five months later, Willy was touring the southern United States with his newfound friends, well on the way to competing in the U.S. Amateur Championships. Then the outbreak happened. Willy has spent the entirety of the time since the infection to try and make his way back to the east coast, hoping in some way that he can find a way back to Scotland. His inability to read road signs as severely impeded his progress. He eventually found his way to Texas and was holed up in an abandoned gas station when the caravan found him. Extras (Optional) Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2 TVTropes *The Big Guy *Boisterous Bruiser - Willy makes it obvious early on that he enjoys violence a little too much for his own good. *BFS - He packs a Scottish claymore as his primary weapon and wields it with obvious enthusiasm. *Brave Scot/Violent Glaswegian *Everything's Louder With Bagpipes - His ability to play them is rather inconsistent, but he claims they've done a decent job of attracting ghouls into the open for him to fight. Category:Characters Category:Caravan